1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print controlling apparatus for controlling a printing device having a folding page function such as Z-fold in such a manner that, when print information is printed by the printing device, additional information such as header/footor is also additionally printed, a print controlling method carried by such an apparatus, and a printing system, a recording medium and a program which are associated with such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a print controlling apparatus for controlling a printing device having a folding page function such as Z-fold in such a manner that, when print information is printed by the printing device, additional information such as header/footor is also additionally printed. This apparatus is constituted, for example, as an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and a printing system is constituted by connecting the information processing apparatus to the printing device. In such a print controlling apparatus, when the print information is produced, additional information is added to each physical page, so that the print information is printer on a paper together with the additional information by the printing device. In this case, papers to which folding page is set are not distinguished from other papers, and the additional informations are printed at positions designated by the operator via the print controlling apparatus.
However, when document data including mixture of folding pages and non-folding pages is printed as the print information, although the additional informations printed on the non-folding pages can be recognized at a glance after printing, regarding the additional informations printed on the folding pages, if the additional information is printed on an area of the paper which is concealed after folding, the additional information is concealed partially or totally, so that the printed additional information cannot be recognized as it is. Thus, in order to recognize the additional information, the user must open the folded page, which leads in a troublesome working.